


''Im part of you''

by Hak4k76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Other, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hak4k76/pseuds/Hak4k76
Summary: Shiro has experienced tragedies but has a personality that haunts him and speaks with his trauma. It is colder, and sadistic, that side of him that struggles to deny it, to get away from that side of him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	''Im part of you''

‘’ I am part of you, accept me ... ’’

When I was a child my father took care of me, although we did not go out a lot as we were always out working as an extreme cases policeman because I was mostly alone at home, my mother didn't really know what happened to her, I think she sometimes didn't want to stay alone at home , when he arrived tired or sometimes excited to tell me how he saved people with the firefighters.

Once he came to work and he would talk to me about one of those firefighters, Mr. Kogane would call him just by reading Kogane in his uniform, then he would tell me how the missions were going with him, he said that he was smart to put things together in time for the Garrison headquarters.

The house was still normal, he gave me a telescope and we had few astronomy books when I always saw myself outside even in the cold, observing the sky with great curiosity and beauty.

Once my father accompanied me to see the stars, telling me without much detail that when I was born on a not-so-ordinary day, I was a different baby and would most likely die and not know if I was still alive as my heart did not beat well, so many difficulties even the doctors surprised since it is unusual for them to survive was natural in childbirth

My father commented that he remembered that proud day, he was terrified for some reason, at that moment I did not reflect too much on it just because for my father he still loved me, but it felt sad to see his face as change.

I went to my room and fell asleep and heard a whisper saying **_'' USELESS ''_**

__You don't think that since you were born, my father started to annoy you, there will be a moment that they won't care__

My head didn't hurt when I said it I just felt a burning chest pain. It scared me, but in a way I didn't know how to feel about it, it sounded like me, is it me? Or is it a demon?

The next day I went to school with my things, I walked the streets wet with my boots, with my ship to talk about the stars inspired to speak in front of the whole classroom.

He was a child alone and far from the others, many separated.

I remember that my father left me with a friend of his and I never saw him again, he just looked at me with pity and fear.

__We were guilty_ _

The voice was still talking I felt pain in my chest.

Although with my father his affection often went to me. Leaving me was horrible.

The relative taught me to meditate, scold myself, understand myself, take him as my father, I take much more care of myself than my own father.

Besides having that scar that was normally threatening to some, but he was too wise he taught me to meditate and fight once I tell myself.

_ _Surprising, Takashi, when '' The student becomes the teacher better ''I already want to see you huge if you arrive more than the family ''_

Time had already passed.

I went back to my house leaving school, I saw smoke from far away where my house was, I saw I ran, I re-saw a car that no one had ever seen or thought was from a friend, then I saw the door open and I saw A man watching my father saw me and left, he did nothing to me.

__ He's a demon, monster_ _

The voice sounded again this time it wasn't scary until I understood.

I couldn't see his face, but I ran with him, he was dying and he was drowned, he was trembling, blood spilled on the ground.

I was so scared and sad that I had a lump in my throat.

__ No ... __ The little boy's lips trembled and his voice broke.

__Taka..Shi, don't feel like this__

The adult tries to comfort the little boy who was with tears in his eyes.

_ _Don't cry, don't feel like this ... move on__

The adult stopped moving, the little boy got the body out of the house, the police and firefighters had been late.

They found me later in the forest, and took me to the orphanage until 11 at school on

"Garrison Barracks" with one of the pilots I read, recruiting excited me, but I feared.

Among the young people in my class only I passed, many looked at me with envy I did not blame them.

Garrison was my '' home '' at the time I had no friends until Iverson seemed strict, but he was the most grateful.

The Holts, Sam Holt and their family never went to their house, but Sam said that his children Matt and Katie heard a lot about me until we went to my first missions, I was more excited about why I never came back in my life and many saw me as '' Hero '' I didn't like that title, I was only interested in seeing how big the universe is.

Sam supported me in many things that like Mr. Kogane I liked, he was still only clear, he had his family but he is my partner.

I met a young man, sometime after he caught my attention.

** _Keith Kogane_ **

I had to argue that going into Garrison fascinated me with its potential, and the strength I observed in it.

Act aggressively with everyone for reasons, I understand.

_‘'I suffered just like him'’_

The voice came back, it was instead of being terrifying, it was calm

I took care of it.

__Because you help me? Don't I know you?_ _ Says little boy Keith.

__I know, but we all need help__ I said so confidently.

We went for a ride on the motor-fliers and she opened up to me talking about her father who had had an accident and did not come out trying to help get more people out. He had a sad face when he remembered the moments with his father.

It reminded me as a child to keep in mind that I felt guilty, and to think that it could be different.

_ _It devours you more and more, you're cursed __ I say the voice speaking as if laughing.

__Was he a firefighter? Right? __ I asked the little boy.

_ _It was_. _ The little boy smiled slightly.

_ _It reminds me of someone_ ... _

A few years passed.

He was 21 years old, and they commented that Sam and Matt Holt were going to the Kerberos mission.

Months ago, I started to feel bad, my arms hurt like a lot and my body I feel like I can’t breathe, but I wanted to go on a mission at any cost.

It cost me, even if I did, sacrificing some things, but I did not want to die without doing anything if I was left wanting to see that infinite starry sky and its beautiful and mysterious colors.

Keith didn't want to let go of my right arm sleeve from my uniform when we spoke before leaving with his watery eyes.

__Don't worry ... How many times are you going to save me before this is over? __ I told him in pain, but I made him a promise.

__Whatever it takes__ Keith said in his broken voice, smiling slightly but her eyes with worry and fear.

Keith was already big, he was 14 but he still wanted to protect him, so he doesn't feel lonely, even if he's not there for a few years. That promise was not only for that moment, the wine in my life with a touch has saved me from that loneliness and loss,

__I'll be fine ...__ I touched his shoulder, staring at him, smiling at him.

In the mission everything went normal until I met the Galra.

Although I saved Matt from fighting in the gladiator arena, I suffered constant torture and pain afterward.

I followed the fights and inadvertently had a scar on my nose.

They made me seriously hurt those who sent me wanted blood was difficult, even so I always beat them. Shouting at me **_'' Champion ''_** during battles, though it all started in Maizaks.

They tied me to a table, some Galra took off my right arm with a lock that was in place, when I woke up I had a robotic arm only then in my cell I began to feel more and more the burning, and when I slept I only heard the voice who has spoken to me since I was a child.

__Accept me you are equal to them __

I started to think that voice was truly ME. I'm a beast and maybe that's why they left me; I must go out.

I tried to escape once, but I was captured again by torturing myself, the followers of the witch, she witnessed it, the rays that were thrown at me were purple, the witch observed and even attacked her strongest ray, I was desperate, I did not know what they were.

__Ugh ... Ah ... Ugh_ _He was just screaming in pain, just clenching his strong teeth.

I lost track of time more.

I began to despair the torture was still the same the fights also my pompadour turned white little by little, for everything that then it became common to me to constantly suffer

They tied me up and laid me down on the table again I was anxious I didn't know what else they were going to take away or do to me.

_ _They already have my arm, what more do they want? __I was desperate, afraid that they could take or make me.

I was rescued by Ulaz, I said to myself _"As a **warrior **and as a **leader **you give hope"_ I followed his instructions and they found me sentinels for making noise accidentally while he was still in effect from the anesthesia.

There was an explosion and from there I didn't remember anything when I fell back to Earth, everything was strange.

Keith bigger saved me in truth I did not know how long I was a prisoner, but he told me that he searched about the '' Blue Lion '' and the event that he had seen on walls.

What did it mean it didn't make sense, because my fall was in those walls?

I was so confused and surprised

I was chosen Black Paladin, it feels better to hear that we will save the universe, except that after the castle invasion.

__We are connected, you and I, part of the Galra empire, you have been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand ..._ _

Zendak spoke inside the capsule without moving any muscle.

_ _It's not me_ _ I said that with denial, I didn't want my hand to be a reminder of being that person.

__It is part of you accept it __

I wanted him to shut up

_ _It is not true, it is not true, I am a Paladin. it's not true_ _ I said to myself with fear.

__The others have not seen what you have seen, they do not know what you know. ACCEPT IT ...__

_ _Do you think a monster like YOU can be a Voltron PALADIN?_ _

__Enough Already__I shouted furiously to shut up hitting the capsule and I only saw that he smiled and took it out.

__ I'm not a monster_ I _repeated that to myself, I had a migraine afterwards.

I blamed Zendak for saying those things, but on my reunion with him it seems he didn't know, he didn't repeat those words, he spoke the same thing he discussed when he threatened Pidge in the castle.

_ _Stopped __I yelled furiously hitting the capsule I see his face and see a terrify Smile and squeeze the capsule

__I'm not **a monster**_ _I repeated that to myself, I had a migraine afterwards.

I blamed Zendak for saying those things, but on my reunion with him it seems he didn't know, he didn't repeat those words, he spoke the same thing he discussed when he threatened Pidge in the castle.

I have a problem I have not slept well since I escaped, I have nightmares, pains in my body as if everything related to my prison time was still in that moment.

__Shiro ... listen, what's up__ Keith came to my room to hear me hurt.

__Keith ... go back to sleep._ _My body was shaking.

__No ... you are not well, let me accompany you so we can both sleeps bette_r_ Keith hugged me.

Next to him, that constant pain calmed again.

Keith is the one who teaches him to be better than me, at least in what it is to lead I love him than to save each other or die for the other is that nobody was left behind.

__Keith ... If I don't get out of here, I want you to lead Voltron__ Agonizing in pain from the witch's wound.

Once, everything was calm Keith wanted to do it with me, he woke up my cravings, we had done it before.

__S ... hiro ... Ah….Ngh not too loud__ Keith groaned, stopping the Shiro's hand while it was on his back.

__Ahhhh .... Keith ... Ahhh __ Shiro more excitedly moaning.

Moans echoed in Shiro's room; the younger Keith heard the slimy sound of his semen.

_ _Keith will change your position ... Ahh…I want to see your eyes_ _ Changing position observing every part of Keith's naked body.

__I love you Keith ...__ I said as I kept giving him.

__Aahh ... ugh ... Ah…. Ahh…. Strong __ Keith moaning louder almost reaching the climax wanting harder.

I started biting him.

Then we continued in matters of articles for the battle.

The plans against Zarkon were already starting, the decisive thing was that they had to end, I knew that I had to do while everyone was finishing back to Earth, I did not want it, it was difficult.

The Lion pointed at me in the battle where Bayard stands. I would do it on my own.

I knew what to do so I went through Zarkon with the wings unlocked in Black and in the astral plane making him obtain his Bayard, all that was the courage of the battle to me it did not surprise me I had already accessed the Astral Plane at will it was only Patience and intelligence.

When I came out of the astral plane, I had time to accept that I would no longer bear to be without knowing what happens to my new family. Keith is my priority, I would kill the one who harmed them, or killed.

It was always part of me to be somewhat cold and calculating, I must accept that apart from me as a defense I am not the Galra.

He never spoke to me, it was me, he was always me, he is part of me and I cannot escape, the traumas I have to face, kill Haggar, Zendak give him revenge.

I will not stay arm crossed during a war, during kill my friends and my beloved Keith.

__I accept you__

The entidy smile his eyes and fangs changed to more than one animal,the beast.  
He knocked me down, devouring  
There was no pain, to unite as one, it was my decision and that of this entity that told me what was wrong, what was happening around me to avoid so as not to be left.

I heard the growls of the beast, then as I continued they began to come out of my mouth and a change in exchange for sacrificing what has ceased to be for a long time.  
I want to protect the team! I want to protect keith even if my hands are bloody again! I want to be useful !!!

I woke up changed my hair, and physical appearance, there is no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!
> 
> I have always liked Kuro and with that which is CANON is that Shiro has a tragic past and Kuro the closest thing if he gets a lot of his true intentions as a step in S5 with Lotor who proved it in his own way, Shiro is smarter and the series will He showed but it is also confirmed that he fears more that his demons will dominate him being Galra, the creators confirm that his vulnerability is something that does not show much from how they see him (Kuron is the innocent part of him), but Kuro is the greatest essence that the ESPT spoke more and in my opinion in S7 I embrace that part of the still clear hiding it and the Team has been scared when it gets angry.
> 
> This fic is Post S6 and S7 but I'm late but S6 left me to think about Shiro and his past plus the walls that indicate that he was born to be a PALADIN and even better.
> 
> I love the character and his mind as many believe that it is a bread when it is very deep it has its happiness in its form it does not occupy a man, only family that NEVER had and lost


End file.
